SAKURA HARUNO DANS LE MANDE ONE PIECE
by ayame0594
Summary: et si sakura haruno et morte dans son monde et si elle rencontre une déesse qui va lui donné une chance de vivre mais dans un autre monde ? voila l'histoire de sakura haruno dans ONE PIECE 0


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ** ah je suis ou la pourquoi tout est blanc 0.0 je suis morte non ** KIA KIA KIAbr / br /... : sufi arrête de crié comme une follebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: O.O qui et labr / br /... : moibr / br /sakura : qui moi tes la mortbr / br /... : nonbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ouf mais alors tes quibr / br /... : je suis la déesse Olympebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura/span : jamais entendu parlerbr / br /Olympe : =.= oui je c'est on me le dit souventbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/spanje suis morte alors T-Tbr / br /Olympe : ouibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span alors je fait au paradisbr / br /Olympe : nonbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span:0.0 je fait enferbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"Olympe :/span non plusbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ouf j'ai eu peur je fait ou alorsbr / br /Olympe : je tes observer pendant toute ta viebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ah bonbr / br /Olympe : oui mais arrête de m'interrompebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span dslbr / br /Olympe : ou j'en étaitbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span vous me disiez vous m'observerbr / br /Olympe : ah oui j'y suis alors je tes trouver un peut comment dire euh idiote des sasuke - kun par ci par labr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span 0.0 ** j'était pas idiote **br / br /Olympe : mais ton dernier acte dans le monde des vivement ma plus c'était émouvant quand tes amis aller s'entre tuer et tu les en a empêcher c'était courageux donc j'ai décidé de rentre la viebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: ^0^ ouibr / br /Olympe : maisbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ouibr / br /Olympe : tu sera pas dans ton monde a toibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span comment çabr / br /Olympe : et bien tu va aller dans un monde différant tu tienbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span mais pk pas dans mon mondebr / br /Olympe : je ne peut tu résumé dans ton monde a toibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span oh sasuke-kunbr / br /Olympe : aller ne pleur pas tu verra le monde au je temps voie tu va bien t'amuser et tu pour est bien tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autrebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span vraimentbr / br /Olympe : ouibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span bon de toute façon j'ai pas le choisbr / br /Olympe : exactement alors je fait te dire tout ce que tu a besion de s'avoir sur ce mondebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: bienbr / br /Olympe : alors les ninja n'existe pas la basbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span 00.00 NANIbr / br /Olympe : LAISE MOI FINIR br / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span oui oui dslbr / br /Olympe : bien alors dans ce monde et diriger par la marine qui vont régné l'ordre sur les mer il on pour adversaire des pirate et vole tue sa va pour le momentbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span euh ouibr / br /Olympe : bien alors le roi des pirate a cacher un grand trésors et l'ord de sont exécution en publique il a révéler a tous ce qui était présent qu'il avait un immense trésors a trouver alors après ça tout les pirate recherche le trésor mais na pas encor était trouver et les pirate ce bat devenir le roi des / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span mais après l'exécution de l'ancien y en a pas eu un autrebr / br /Olympe : nonbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ah br / br /Olympe : donc dans ce monde il y a les fruit du démon qui donne a ce lui qui le mange a un pouvoirbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span comme quoibr / br /Olympe : parler aux animaux avoir une super force encor bien d'autrebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span coolbr / br /Olympe : maisbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span y a toujours un maisbr / br /Olympe : ce lui qui en mange ne peut plus nagerbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span 0.0 merde alorsbr / br /Olympe span class="s s_oops":o/spanuibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span c'est dans ce monde que je fait allerbr / br /Olympe : ouibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span il a l'aire dangereuxbr / br /Olympe : aurai tu peurbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ouibr / br /Olympe : au moins tu est directe toi mais tu sera aussi forte que avec ton shakrabr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span heureusement mais attendes si j'invoquebr / br /Olympe : non elle ne pour rien direbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span mais j'ai pas finibr / br /Olympe : mais je c'est ce que tu aller demandé non tes invocation ne pour a pas dire a ton monde que tes vivantebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span merde alorsbr / br /Olympe : pas de mos grossierbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ouibr / br /Olympe : tien prend a class="link" href=" r?url=http%3A%2F% . %2Ffra%2Fproduct_ %3Fl%3Dfra%26amp%3Bc%3Dita%26amp%3Bdept_id%3D58%26amp%3Bsku%3Dfz294010-008-00%26amp%3Biwsid%3D%26amp%3Btradedoublerorder%3D1" rel="nofollow"ça/abr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span *.* que c'est beauxbr / br /Olympe : c'est pour me contacterbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span heinbr / br /Olympe : si tu veux me parler tu le tiens très forsbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: mercibr / br /Olympe : sakurabr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span 0.0 ouibr / br /Olympe : ne me contacte pas pour rienbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: o.o ouibr / br /Olympe : bien ^.^ alors tu va y aller mais avant je fait te changerbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: heinbr / br /Olympe : au revoir sakura et bonne chancebr / br /... : grande sœur tu crois que sa va aller pour ellebr / br /Olympe : mais oui Aphroditebr / br /Aphrodite : mais pk ellebr / br /Olympe : je c'est pasbr / br /Aphrodite : sa ne te ressemble pas d'être gentillebr / br /Olympe : je c'est/p 


End file.
